1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding table, and in particular, to a folding table having an improved latching linkage.
2. Prior Art
Tables which having a folding table top, such as room service tables, are well known. Such tables typically have a frame that may be mounted on casters for rolling from location to location. When not in use, the table tops may fold to a substantially vertical position. When the table top is moved to a vertical orientation, the tables may be placed together in a nested configuration, so that less floor space is required for storage. The frames typically include a central vertical member which engages the table top at the center of the opposite ends of the table, and provides for nesting the folded tables.
To facilitate folding, linkages are known that provide motion for moving the table top between the folded vertical position and the unfolded substantially horizontal position. The folding linkages also provide an extension of the framework to the underside of the table top for added bracing at each end of the table. This bracing becomes especially important when heavier loads are placed on the table. In addition, where the table has substantial length, greater bracing is needed to support the larger area.
The folding linkage required latching the linkage in the unfolded position to provide rigid support for the table top in a substantially horizontal orientation. The tables preferably have a linkage at each end of the table top for each vertical frame member associated with each end of the table. To provide added stability, it is preferable that both linkages are latchable in the use position.
Such tables are shown on U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,430 to McNamara, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,058 to Bue, both assigned to SICO Incorporated, the assignee of the present invention. Although the McNamara and Bue tables provide a useful table that folds for easy storage, the latching of such a table may be improved. The folding linkage on such tables of the table top must be separately actuated. If the tables have a single lock, the end without the lock may have less support and not provide the desired stability. If latches mirroring one another are placed at both ends, they typically must be held open separately to disengage. Therefore, two people may be required to fold the table, as both latch members must be held to disengage. It could be appreciated that a connecting member may extend between the two latches so that actuation of one latch will actuate the other. However, where the table has an extended length, the torque and twisting placed on the connecting member may be unacceptable, making the actuation of both latches difficult.
It can be seen then that a new and improved folding linkage for a folding table is needed. Such a linkage should provide for latching at both ends of a dual linkage system having folding motions that mirror one another. In addition, such a linkage should provide for actuation latching and unlatching by one person. Latching should be accomplished without having torsional forces and associated strain placed on a connecting member between mirrored latch members. The present invention addresses these, as well as other problems associated with folding linkages.